


serpentine

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Anyone can tell you the Pike Queen seems to have no interest in other trainers besides battling, but none of them would guess why that is. They especially wouldn't guess that she shares her bed and her heart with her dear Seviper, either.
Relationships: Azami | Lucy/Seviper
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	serpentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



> A commission for my dear friend NidoranDuran

Lucy will be the first to talk about what she’s been through, the things she did to get where she is. She’s trampled flowers and faced storms, and overcome setback after setback. The Battle Frontier is the perfect place for her, and she loves facing off against the challengers that manage to battle their way to her. Lucy’s trust in her pokemon is absolute, especially the trust she places in her Seviper. 

Her penchant for serpentine pokemon is well known, but her love for Seviper goes beyond all others, so much so that the very Battle Pike she presides over is shaped like one. Even her clothes match her favored partner, showing just how deeply the two of them are bonded. When it comes to her team, Seviper is one she can trust to the ends of the earth. He is one of her oldest pokemon partners, and the two of them have been inseparable for years. 

Lucy isn’t one to interact much with other trainers, choosing to train in whatever downtime she has. All of her time is dedicated to her pokemon, and it shows. The closest thing she has to friends are the few trainers that manage to best her in battle. Of course, permanently burning someone’s face into your memory and vowing to defeat them the next time you cross paths isn’t exactly friendship. Lucy hates losing, above all else, and will never stop reaching higher and higher, aiming for new heights so that she never has to experience the bitter taste of defeat again.

Of all of her partners, Seviper most shares this drive for victory. They’ve trained together for so long, pushed each other so hard, that it was inevitable that Seviper would develop just as much intensity as his trainer. When the two of them face off with opponents they’ve lost to in the past, Seviper is just as fired up as Lucy, eager to prove himself both to those who bested them and to his beloved master. 

Lucy isolates herself, but never seems lonely. There’s rumors surrounding her, as there are with any of the Frontier Brains, or any other eccentric bunch. Many wonder if she’ll ever settle down, if her isolation will get the better of her some day. But Lucy has a secret that none would guess. She doesn’t get lonely, and may isolate herself from other trainers, but she has no need of them.

No, Lucy has all the companionship she could ever ask for. Her partner pokemon is far closer to her than anyone could guess, and that is enough for her. Having finally finished up at the Battle Pike for today, she returns to her quarters. The Battle Frontier is nothing if not luxurious, and one of the perks of being a Frontier Brain is a dedicated living space. Each of the Brains has a comfortable apartment they call their own, and Lucy is glad to finally be able to retire there for the night. Each day is a hard day of battling and training, and she wouldn’t have it any other way, but rest is important as well. 

Once the door is shut behind her, she releases Seviper from his pokeball, eager to relax with her partner. The serpentine pokemon stretches out eagerly, happy to have free roam of their apartment. He lifts his head, flicking his tongue, tasting the air of the apartment as if confirming everything is as he remembers. Lucy reaches out, gently stroking the top of his head, and he leans into her touch.

  
  


~X~

It’s been years, but Lucy will never forget when her feelings for Seviper developed into something more than the bond between trainer and pokemon. A particularly tough battle left her in a foul mood, vowing to defeat the trainer that bested her as soon as she was able, but even that conviction wasn’t enough to calm her. No matter what she did, Lucy couldn’t seem to calm down. 

Her opponent left, high from victory, but Lucy remained on the field. She simply couldn’t seem to make herself move, repeating the battle in her mind again and again. Seviper was still dazed from the battle, but eventually, he slithered over to her. She was lost in her thoughts, completely dead to the world, until she felt him coiling around her ankles. 

“Hm?” she hummed, looking down to find him nestled around her legs. He looked up at her, speaking volumes with nothing but his eyes, and somehow she could feel something between them. It was like a current, passing between the two of them, as if Seviper was speaking to her. Reassuring her, telling her that the two of them would win next time. 

She could tell that he was worried about her, but deeper than that, that he understood her. She knew then that he would always be her most trusted partner, and that she would push herself further and further because of him. Their bond only deepened over the years, and Lucy refused to let anything get between the two of them. She knew that she had fallen in love with her pokemon, and knew that most trainers would frown upon that sort of relationship. But, she also knew that she didn’t care.

Seviper loves her, and she loves Seviper, and nothing anyone does would stop that. Lucy vowed to herself that she would live happily with her Seviper, filling each day with the battles and training that they both craved, and making sure her partner was as happy as possible. It didn’t take long for Lucy and Seviper’s relationship to become intimate. Lucy has needs, and Seviper does too, and it only makes sense for the two of them to meet those needs together.

~X~

“You did well today,” she says, smiling down at her partner, as she stops reminiscing. “We both deserve a good rest, hm?”

Seviper bumps her hand, agreeing with her. Lucy has always loved how he can communicate with her, despite not speaking. She’s never been much of a talker, and idle conversation usually bores her, so her silent partner is ideal for her. She can talk to him, if she’s in the mood, and he’ll always respond in the ways he can, but she knows he’s never going to push her to talk more. She kneels down, wrapping her arms around him, and Seviper nestles his head against her shoulder. 

For a moment, the two of them stay like this, embracing happily now that they have finally retreated to the privacy of Lucy’s apartment. Lucy knows her choice in partner, in both battles and relationships, is unpopular, but she is also not one to let such trivial matters stop her. She is the Pike Queen, and she will do what she wants. As they hug, Lucy strokes Seviper’s back lovingly, enjoying the pleasant warmth of his scales beneath her hand. Before long, Seviper begins to vibrate, his muscles quivering beneath Lucy’s touch.

“Hm, eager, aren’t we?” she asks, knowing exactly what he wants. In answer, he presses his head against her, rubbing her shoulder. It didn’t take long for Lucy to learn how to read Seviper’s actions, and she can tell that he’s excited to have her all to himself after such a long day. “Alright, alright. We’ll head to bed.”

Lucy begins to strip down, working her way out of her clothes, while Seviper continues to coil around her legs. She can tell he’s excited, eagerly watching her undress. Being so close, she can feel his eager vibrations, but any time he can sense he’s about to be in the way, he’ll slither off. Once she’s stripped down, however, there’s nothing to stop him. She takes a seat on her bed, and he approaches her again, rubbing against her, pressing his head against her. Seviper has long since learned of Lucy’s weak spots, as if she were his opponent in battle. Considering victory in this battle means only his lover’s pleasure, Seviper is just as dedicated as ever. He will rub his way up her thighs, slowly, earning a soft moan from Lucy.

Occasionally, his tongue flicks out, but that tickling sensation is something Lucy has come to love, often whimpering in response. There’s something to his dedication, to the slow, diligent way he prepares his mate, animal instinct pairing with love and devotion to create a heady combination. Lucy loves his touch, even after all this time, the gentle way he prepares her is shocking, and never fails to excite her. By the time he’s pressing between her legs, feeling how wet Lucy has grown from her arousal, Seviper’s excitement has him prepared for what comes next. 

Lucy lays back, and Seviper slithers up into bed, lining himself up beside her. She strokes along his body, feeling the way he vibrates, doing his best to court her. It may be typical for her serpentine lover, but there’s really no need. Seviper won her heart years ago, but Lucy appreciates his efforts nonetheless. With him alongside her, she can feel how hard he is, his twin cocks twitching against her body.

“You’re ready, aren’t you?” she asks, looking into his eyes. He nods, and Lucy shifts, laying flat on her back and spreading her legs. “I’m all yours, partner.”

Seviper slithers on top of her, mounting her eagerly, laying his head against her shoulder. She places one hand on his head, and wraps her other arm around his body, steadying him as he lines up the first of his cocks. Seviper always leads with his left, a fact Lucy finds oddly endearing, and tonight is no different. With a soft thrust, he pushes into her, and Lucy cries out, her grip on him tightening. 

“That’s right,” she murmurs, urging him on, “Just like that.”

Seviper falls into a practiced rhythm, flexing those powerful muscles that have won the pair so many battles, every bit of that power focused into pleasing his partner. Lucy loses herself in the feeling of his body, the way his scales glide over her skin as he flexes on top of her, the way he fills her… it’s all enough to drive her mad, and she does her best to cling to every second, to savor it. There’s not much that can live up to a good battle for both Lucy and Seviper, but, truth be told, this comes pretty close.

With his cock slamming into her, again and again, Lucy does her best to hold on. As he fucks her, she strokes him, feeling the way his movements seem to travel through his entire body. Lucy has never known anything else, but something just feels so  _ right _ about being with him. Her pokemon understands her better than anyone else ever has, and their bond is so deep, why would she consider anything this intimate with anyone besides Seviper?

He’s completely devoted to her, knowing exactly how to please her even as he seeks out his own pleasure, and there’s something so beautifully romantic about that Lucy can hardly stand it. No one would ever suspect a secret romantic side to the Pike Queen, but when it comes to her vaunted partner she’s full of surprises. She loves him, totally and completely, and there’s not much better than the two of them losing themselves in each other, knowing nothing but their partner’s touch, each striving to please the other as much as possible.

Seviper shoves into her, again, and again, fucking his partner as quickly as he can manage. The sound of Lucy, crying out in time with his thrusts, is like music. It is a song that only he gets to hear, and one he will never get tired of. Lucy is incredible, a beautiful and powerful woman, and Seviper feels lucky to be so close to her, to spend so much time battling beside her and to have gained so much of her trust.

He loves having the chance to prove his love, his dedication, and to feel her love in return. They give themselves up to each other fully, as Lucy’s cries come more and more frequently, her grip tightening as she is pushed closer to her limit. She knows she doesn’t have much time, and leans in, kissing against Seviper’s head. Sensing how close she is, and nearing his own limit, Seviper loses himself. All traces of rhythm and control shatters, and he begins bucking against her wildly. Lucy can’t keep herself still, either. She works her hips, adding to the friction between them.

For a moment, they both hold on as tightly as they can, wanting this moment to last forever, but Lucy can’t hold back forever. She cries out, her grip slackening as she succumbs to her pleasure. She lets go completely, her arms falling back and gripping the sheets beneath her, as she trembles in the throes of her orgasm. Seviper finally falls still, losing his support and reaching his own climax in one moment. He thrusts in, one last time, as his seed spills into Lucy. He shifts, settling comfortably on his partner, while Lucy catches her breath beneath him. 

“Incredible, as always,” she says, reaching out to pat his head. “You know how to drive a girl crazy.”

He leans into her touch, eagerly accepting the praise she piles onto him. Lucy is always appreciative, but never so much as in the afterglow, coming down from the high of pleasure that only Seviper has to offer her. Of course, her lover is far from done. With two cocks, Seviper is always ready for another round just after the first, yet another thrilling aspect of their relationship. Tonight, however, he nudges Lucy, trying to shift her, guiding her onto her stomach with his head.

“Hold on,” Lucy urges him, picking up on what he wants next quite quickly. Sometimes, Seviper gets in a specific mood, and there’s only one thing that can satisfy him. But Lucy will need a bit more preparation for that. She reaches into the bedside table, pulling out some lube. “You know I’ll have to get ready for you.”

Seviper settles, coiling up on the bed and watching Lucy eagerly. He’s patient, but she can tell he’s aching with excitement. She wastes no time, positioning herself face down on the bed, but lifting her ass up. She dips into the lube, coating two fingers, before reaching back. Lucy wonders if Seviper likes the show she always puts on for him, and would like to think he does. She watches the way his eyes light up, as she slowly pushes a finger inside of her, spreading the lube into her ass. 

If he had his way, Seviper would shove into her with no preparation at all, but that’s never as pleasant for either of them. Lucy is tight, incredibly so, and needs to put in this time for the both of them. She works the lube inside, hooking her finger occasionally, before eventually pushing a second finger inside. She spreads them, slowly easing her body into what’s to come. Once she feels she’s prepared enough, Lucy withdraws her hand, and reaches up to grip the pillow she’s laying on. 

“I’m ready,” she says, though Seviper has already started moving. He slithers up to her, mounting her as best as he can in this position. It’s a bit harder for him, without having Lucy hold him steady, but he’s figured out a decent enough solution. He coils his tail around her ankle, being careful of the bladed tip, and uses her body to anchor himself. 

Once he slips into position, he lines his cock up with her ass, finding it impossible to hold back any longer. He thrusts, shoving his cock into her, and Lucy cries out. Seviper does his best to be slow, to let her adjust to him, but it’s so hard to hold back. Eventually, he can’t, and he begins thrusting in a steady rhythm. Lucy turns her head, burying her face in her pillow as she whimpers. She loves the way he fills her, how big he feels, giving herself to him completely. There’s a certain level of powerlessness she feels, having him mount her like this, and Lucy can’t deny that she loves it.

She’s so used to being in charge, to training and guiding Seviper, that it’s very refreshing to let him take the lead. He seems to enjoy it, as well, hardly ever managing to hold to his rhythm for long. He always loses himself after only a few moments, his pace becoming frantic and needy as he fucks her in the ass, loving how unbearably tight she is. Her cries spur him on, muffled as they are, and Seviper does his best to hold for as long as he can. 

Usually, that’s not very long, and tonight isn’t an exception. His frantic pace can only carry him for so long, no matter how hard he tries to resist his climax. He should slow down, take things easy, and let himself calm down a bit before he finishes… but all he can focus on is the way her body squeezes around him, the warmth that surrounds his cock, and he’s completely lost to her. Lucy is incredible, he loves his trainer more than anyone, or anything, and it makes it impossible for him to resist her. 

Each time he thrusts into her, Lucy can tell he’s that much closer to his limit, and she’s being pushed to another climax as well. She’ll never get used to the fullness of his cock in her ass, and each thrust makes her cry out. Muffled as she is by her pillow, it’s enough to spur Seviper on that much further. He loves the sounds Lucy makes, loves knowing that he is causing them, and can’t stop himself from trying to earn more from her. Eventually, however, he can hold out no longer. He thrusts into her, one last time, hissing softly as his climax crashes over him. Lucy cries out, one last time, as the feeling of his seed spilling into her pushes her into another orgasm, matching that of her lover.

Lucy falls forward, collapsing as her legs tremble, and Seviper starts to coil around her. It’s a gentle feeling, a lover’s embrace, as his body coils around hers. 

“Thanks,” Lucy says, and Seviper nuzzles her in answer, “I love you.”

That little addition is enough to send a shiver through her pokemon, and Seviper wishes he could say those words back to her. Of course, Lucy knows, and always will. Her favorite partner is closer to her than anyone else could ever be, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
